Рарити покоряет Мэйнхеттен/Галерея
1 = Пролог ---- Doctor_Hooves_on_train_station_S4E8.png Rarity_and_friends_walking_S4E08.png Rarity and friends preparing to board train S4E8.png Spike_with_Rarity's_bags_S4E08.png Rarity_'...I've_got_one_last_pile_of_bags...'_S4E08.png Spike_shocked_S4E08.png Rarity's_last_pile_of_bags_S4E08.png Rarity_'Won't_you_be_a_dear'_S4E8.png Spike_nervously_walking_towards_Rarity's_bags_S4E8.png Spike_'I'll_be_a_dear'_S4E8.png Spike_grabbing_a_bag_in_the_pile_S4E8.png Spike_struggling_with_the_bags_S4E8.png Rarity_imagining_her_week_in_Manehattan_S4E8.png Rarity_'...my_very_best_friends_there_with_me!'_S4E08.png Twilight_'Of_course_we'd_all_come_along'_S4E8.png Fluttershy_'We're_sure_you'll_win'_S4E08.png Rarity_'...you'll_all_be_there_with_me!'_S4E08.png Rarity getting ready to surprise friends S4E8.png Rarity_opens_one_of_her_bags_S4E08.png Rarity_showing_the_tickets_S4E08.png Rarity's_friends_looking_at_the_tickets_S4E08.png Pinkie_'A_paper_fan!'_S4E08.png Pinkie_hopping_S4E08.png Pinkie_'...where_I_pick_a_card...'_S4E08.png Pinkie_closes_her_eyes_S4E08.png Rarity_explains_about_the_tickets_S4E08.png Twilight's_grin_S4E08.png Rarity's_'I_do'_face_S4E08.png Twilight_'Oh,_Rarity'_S4E08.png Rarity's_friends_excited_S4E08.png Pinkie_jumping_up_and_down_S4E08.png Mane_6_excited_S4E08.png |-| 2 = Прибытие в Мэйнхэттен ---- Train_moving_towards_Manehattan_S4E08.png Manehattan_revealed_S4E08.png Main_cast_walking_out_of_the_train_station_S4E08.png Mane_6_in_Manehattan.png Manehattan Pony on Taxi S4E8.png Main_cast_walking_in_Manehattan_S4E08.png Applejack_'Hey,_look!'_S4E08.png Bridleway theater district S4E8.png Fluttershy,_Rainbow_and_Pinkie_looking_at_the_theatre_S4E08.png Main_cast_walking_beside_a_line_of_ponies_S4E08.png Rarity_'I_gave_some_designs...'_S4E08.png Rarity's_friends_'Cool!'_S4E08.png Main_cast_walking_in_Manehattan_S4E8.png Main_cast_walking_together_S4E08.png Rainbow_'...the_best_musical_in_all_of_Equestria!'_S4E08.png Applejack_'...if_Rainbow_Dash_is_impressed'_S4E08.png |-| 3 = Щедрость ---- Rainbow_being_meta_S4E08.png Rainbow_'Who_does_that'_S4E08.png Rarity_'Oh,_Manehattan'_S4E8.png Rarity_walking_towards_the_camera_S4E08.png Pegasi_in_Manehattan_flying_around_S4E8.png Ponies_in_Manehattan_doing_their_business_S4E8.png Ponies_doing_their_business_S4E8.png Rarity_'And_there's_always_opportunity'_S4E08.png Rainbow_flying_in_Manehattan_S4E08.png Spike_looking_irritated_S4E08.png Spike_lifting_a_pile_of_bags_S4E08.png Rarity_singing_towards_Spike_S4E08.png Rarity_buying_a_hot_dog_S4E08.png Rarity_presents_a_hot_dog_to_Spike_S4E08.png Spike_about_to_eat_the_hot_dog_S4E08.png Bird_taking_hot_dog_away_S4E08.png Spike_angry_S4E08.png Bird flies away with Spike's hot dog S4E8.png Bird_with_a_hot_dog_S4E08.png Bellhop_welcoming_the_main_cast_to_the_hotel_S4E08.png Rarity_presents_a_gem_to_the_bellhop_S4E08.png Bellhop_'I'll_get_your_change!'_S4E08.png Rarity_'Do_keep_it_all'_S4E08.png Rarity's_generous_tip_S4E08.png Main_cast_in_a_ferry_S4E08.png Rarity's_friends_on_a_ferry_S4E08.png Fancy_Pants_and_Fleur_Dis_Lee_on_ferry_S4E08.png Rarity_singing_while_on_a_ferry_S4E08.png Rarity_singing_S4E08.png Ferry_stopping_nearby_a_statue_S4E08.png Main_cast_walking_out_of_the_ferry_S4E08.png Statue of Pony Liberty S4E8.png The_torch_of_the_statue_S4E08.png Rarity_and_a_tourist_touching_the_binocular_S4E08.png Rarity_'After_you'_S4E08.png Tourist_thanks_Rarity_S4E08.png Wisp_shivering_S4E8.png Chilling_S4E08.png Rarity_tying_her_scarf_around_Wisp's_neck_S4E8.png Rarity_fastening_the_scarf_S4E8.png Main_cast_looking_around_Manehattan_S4E08.png Rarity and friends all happy S4E8.png Ponies_resembling_Mad_Men_characters_in_an_office_S4E08.png Two_ponies_resembling_Mad_Men_characters_talking_to_each_other_S4E08.png Rarity singing next to proud ponies S4E8.png Rarity_'This_town's_too_big...'_S4E08.png Rarity_about_to_bump_into_a_pony_reading_newspaper_S4E08.png Rarity_bumps_into_a_pony_S4E08.png Pony_with_Grumpy_Cat_cutie_mark_looking_angrily_at_Rarity_S4E08.png Main_cast_staring_S4E08.png Pony_with_Grumpy_Cat_cutie_mark_looking_angrily_S4E08.png Flower_levitated_S4E08.png Pony_receiving_gem_S4E08.png Flower_levitated_onto_a_hat_S4E08.png Pony_with_Grumpy_Cat_cutie_mark_happy_S4E08.png Main_cast_walking_on_the_streets_of_Manehattan_S4E08.png Fluttershy_'What_if_you_find_a_Gloomy_Gus'_S4E08.png Taxi_cab_passenger_mad_at_the_driver_S4E08.png Applejack_'It's_no_intimidatin'_thing'_S4E08.png Applejack_lifts_a_cab_S4E08.png Pinkie_'Just_be_kind...'_S4E08.png Pinkie_'...without_a_fuss'_S4E08.png Rarity_singing_with_head_upwards_S4E08.png Rarity_and_her_friends_walking_S4E08.png Rarity_and_friends_walking_towards_the_cab_S4E08.png Rarity_fixes_the_cab's_wheel_S4E08.png Applejack_being_a_jack_S4E08.png Rarity_and_friends_waving_their_hooves_S4E08.png Rarity_on_lamp_post_S4E08.png Main_cast_with_their_heads_up_S4E08.png |-| 4 = Часы тикают ---- Rarity's_reflection_on_a_shop_window_S4E08.png Rarity_'...of_the_most_glamorous_city_in_Equestria!'_S4E08.png Rarity_'it_would_be_my_dream_come_true!'_S4E08.png Twilight_'Is_there_anything...'_S4E08.png Rarity_'Nothing_I_can_think_of'_S4E08.png Rarity_'The_dresses_are_all_completely_finished'_S4E08.png Rarity_'Stretchy,_...'_S4E08.png Rarity_'...but_not_clingy'_S4E08.png Rarity_'Shimmery,_...'_S4E08.png Rarity_'...but_not_showy'_S4E08.png Fluttershy_'Sounds_amazing'_S4E08.png Rarity_'...but_check_in_at_the_runway...'_S4E08.png Pinkie_pointing_at_the_clock_S4E08.png Pinkie_pointing_at_the_clock_with_thunderclouds_in_the_background_S4E08.png Main_cast_in_the_rain_S4E08.png Rarity_'And_the_runway_ballroom_is_all_the_way_across_town!'_S4E08.png Rarity_'I'm_disqualified!'_S4E08.png Rarity_running_away_S4E08.png Fluttershy_'We've_gotta_help_her_find_a_cab,_now!'_S4E08.png Rainbow_Dash_on_top_of_a_cab_S4E08.png Taxi_passenger_pointing_at_the_line_of_ponies_S4E08.png Rainbow_confused_S4E08.png Rainbow_notices_the_line_of_ponies_S4E08.png Rainbow_Dash_-Does_everypony_in_this_town_want_a_cab-_S4E08.png Rarity_covering_herself_with_newpaper_S04E08.png Rarity_'...almost_impossible!'_S4E08.png Twilight_talking_to_a_pony_in_line_S4E08.png Businesspony_'Not_likely'_S4E08.png Manehattan_ponies_in_line_S4E08.png Twilight,_Rainbow_and_Applejack_sitting_on_the_street_S4E08.png Taxi_driver_comes_to_the_main_cast_S4E08.png Taxi_driver_'New_wheel_works_like_a_charm!'_S4E08.png Taxi_driver_'...which_of_you_nice_folks...'_S4E08.png Rarity_getting_on_the_cab_S4E08.png Rarity_sitting_on_the_cab_S4E08.png Rarity_waving_at_her_friends_S4E08.png Rarity's_friends_relieved_S4E08.png Spike_has_an_epiphany_S4E08.png Spike_'...got_a_sneaking_suspicion_we're_forgetting_something'_S4E08.png Main_ponies_and_Spike_shocked_S04E08.png |-| 5 = Проверка на Недели Моды ---- Rarity_speaking_to_desk_clerk_S4E08.png Rarity_remembering_her_dresses_S4E08.png Rarity gasping S4E08.png How_could_I_forget_them_S4E08.png Oh_1_-_S4E08.png Oh_2_-_S4E08.png Oh_3_-_S4E08.png So_much_drama_S4E08.png Generosity_pays_back_again_S4E08.png Anything_for_that_nice_mare_S4E08.png Bellhop_holding_gem_S4E08.png Ponies_on_stage_S4E08.png Rarity_rushing_onto_stage_S4E08.png Rarity_'I_made_it!'_S4E08.png Rarity_greeting_other_ponies_S4E08.png Prim_Hemline_'Rarity,_I_presume'_S4E08.png Prim_Hemline_glowing_S4E08.png Rarity_chuckling_S4E08.png Rarity_'how_do_you...'_S4E08.png Rarity_being_cut_off_mid-sentence_S4E08.png Prim_Hemline_'how_is_it_that...'_S4E08.png Prim_Hemline_speaking_S4E08.png Prim_Hemline_approaching_Rarity_S4E08.png Rarity_'uh...'_S4E08.png Rarity_'just_lucky,_I_guess'_S4E08.png Prim_Hemline_giving_instructions_S4E08.png Prim_Hemline_in_Rarity's_face_S4E08.png Prim_Hemline_'you_show_your_designs_last'_S4E08.png Prim_Hemline_'we_keep_to_a_precise_schedule'_S4E08.png Prim_'tomorrow_is_the_contest'_S4E08.png Prim_'...to_see_which_one_of_you...'_S4E08.png Prim_'...gets_to_stay'_S4E08.png Prim_'the_rest_of_you_must_go_home'_S4E08.png Prim_Hemline_'so_sad'_S4E08.png Prim_Hemline_'dismissed'_S4E08.png |-| 6 = Встреча с Сури Поломэйр ---- Ponies_scattering_S4E08.png Suri_approaching_Rarity_S4E08.png Rarity_'me_too'_S4E08.png Suri_-don't_you_remember_me-_S4E08.png Suri_'from_the_Ponyville_Knitters_League'_S4E08.png Rarity_'of_course!'_S4E08.png Rarity_on_two_hooves_S4E08.png Rarity_-you_haven't_been_back_in_years-_S4E08.png Suri_'because_I_moved_here'_S4E08.png Suri_'to_make_it_in_the_big_city'_S4E08.png Rarity_'oh,_good_for_you'_S4E08.png Suri_hugging_Rarity_S4E08.png Suri_'and_now,_here_we_are'_S4E08.png Suri_laughing_S4E08.png Rarity_'Yes,_yes._Well,_good_luck!'_S4E08.png Suri_'Would_you_like_a_hoof...'_S4E08.png Rarity_'Why,_thank_you_so_much!'_S4E08.png Suri_looking_at_Rarity's_collection_S4E08.png Rarity_'I'm_sure_your_collection_is_equally_lovely'_S4E08.png Suri_'...but_nothing_like_this!'_S4E08.png Rarity_levitating_a_fabric_S4E08.png Suri_'Actually...'_S4E08.png Suri_touching_Rarity's_line_clothes_S4E08.png Suri_'Would_you_mind...'_S4E08.png Rarity_'Oh,_not_at_all!'_S4E08.png Rarity_giving_her_fabric_to_Suri_S4E08.png Rarity_'...and_I_am_a_bit_late_as_it...'_S4E08.png Rarity_notices_that_Suri_disappeared_S4E08.png |-| 7 = Подражатель ---- Rarity_at_the_counter_S4E08.png Receptionist_pointing_S4E08.png Rarity_notices_the_line_of_ponies_S4E08.png Receptionist_complimenting_the_fabric_S4E08.png Receptionist_'Did_you_make_that_yourself'_S4E08.png Rarity_talking_about_her_collection_S4E08.png Suri_Polomare's_voice_heard_by_Rarity_S4E08.png Rarity_walking_behind_some_ponies_S4E08.png Rarity_shocked_S4E08.png Suri_presenting_'her'_collection_S4E08.png Prim_clapping_her_hooves_S4E08.png Prim_'I've_never_seen_anything_like_it!'_S4E08.png Suri_walking_with_a_smile_S4E08.png Rarity_looking_angrily_at_Suri_S4E08.png Suri_'I_didn't_steal_it...'_S4E08.png Suri_walking_away_S4E08.png Rarity_'I_gave_you_the_fabric_for_accents!'_S4E08.png Rarity_'Not_for_your_whole_line!'_S4E08.png Rarity_'...make_all_of_those_outfits_out_of_it_so_fast'_S4E08.png Suri_'Hah!'_S4E08.png Suri_pointing_at_Coco_Pommel_S4E08.png Coco_feels_sad_S4E08.png Coco_'...I_wanted_to_make_sure_you'd_win...'_S4E08.png Suri_telling_Coco_to_be_quiet_S4E08.png Suri_'...and_get_coffee,_not_talk'_S4E08.png Rarity_'How_could_this_happen'_S4E08.png Rarity_with_tears_in_her_eyes_S4E08.png Coco_sees_Rarity_running_away_in_tears_S4E08.png Suri_'...to_have_me_as_a_mentor'_S4E08.png Suri_'Now_get_me_some_coffee!'_S4E08.png The_hotel_S4E08.png Rainbow_and_Twilight_enters_the_room_S4E08.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_enters_the_room_S4E08.png Applejack_'...to_get_our_manes_done'_S4E08.png Pinkie_'...at_the_Far-Afield_Tavern!'_S4E08.png Fluttershy_enters_the_room_S4E08.png Rarity's_friends_jump_up_S4E08.png Rarity's_friends_laughing_while_Spike_carries_Rarity's_bags_S4E08.png Rarity_depressed_S4E08.png Rainbow_looks_at_Rarity_S4E08.png Rainbow_'Is..._everything_okay'_S4E08.png Pinkie_Pie_'...the_bellhop_brought_you_and_everything...'_S4E08.png Pinkie_Pie_concerned_S4E08.png Rarity_crying_on_the_bed_S4E08.png Rainbow_'But_he_said_he_brought_them'_S4E08.png Rarity_with_her_hoof_up_S4E08.png Rarity_breathing_fast_S4E08.png Rarity_'I_let_one_of_the_other_contestants...'_S4E08.png Rarity_'And_then_she_turned_it_into_a_wardrobe...'_S4E08.png Rarity_'...it_looks_like_I'm_the_one_copying_her!'_S4E08.png Rarity_sobbing_S4E08.png Rarity_being_overdramatic_S4E08.png Twilight_'...whatever_went_wrong...'_S4E08.png Main_cast_in_agreement_S4E08.png Applejack_'Buck_up!'_S4E08.png Rarity_looking_around_the_hotel_room_S4E08.png Hotel_room_windows_S4E08.png Rarity_looks_down_S4E08.png Swirly_carpet_S4E08.png Rarity_rubbing_on_a_blanket_S4E08.png Rarity_thinking_S4E08.png Rarity_has_an_idea_S4E08.png|Идея! Rarity_'Perhaps_even_better_than_the_last!'_S4E08.png Rarity_'Perhaps_I_still_have_a_chance_after_all!'_S4E08.png Rarity's_friends_happy_S4E08.png |-| 8 = Создание новой линии ---- Rarity's_friends_making_a_new_line_S4E08.png Fluttershy_sewing_S4E08.png Fluttershy_having_trouble_sewing_S4E08.png Rarity_looks_at_Fluttershy_S4E08.png Rarity_levitating_rolls_of_fabric_S4E08.png Rarity_looking_at_Pinkie_S4E08.png Rarity_walking_towards_Applejack_S4E08.png Rarity_putting_rolls_of_fabric_onto_a_table_S4E08.png Rarity_walking_towards_Twilight_S4E08.png Rarity_'...according_to_that_pattern_there!'_S4E08.png Twilight_'You_said_if_we_skipped_dinner...'_S4E08.png Rarity_'Don't_fret'_S4E08.png Rarity_looking_stern_S4E08.png Rainbow_'We're_supposed_to_be_watching...'_S4E08.png Rarity_levitating_a_piece_of_fabric_S4E08.png Rarity_putting_a_piece_of_fabric_around_a_mannequin_S4E08.png Rarity_'...in_my_hour_of_need'_S4E08.png Twilight_and_Applejack_looking_down_S4E08.png Rainbow_and_Pinkie_looking_down_S4E08.png Rarity_feeling_angry_S4E08.png Rarity_'Fine!'_S4E08.png Rarity_'...you_can_have_more_entertainment!'_S4E08.png Rarity_holding_Pinkie_and_Rainbow_S4E08.png Rarity_'...in_flames!'_S4E08.png Rarity_'Isn't_friendship_magic'_S4E08.png Pinkie_nods_her_head_S4E08.png Twilight_'What's_gotten_into_you'_S4E08.png Rarity_pointing_at_Twilight_S4E08.png Rarity_'Oh,_go_ahead!'_S4E08.png Rarity_'Congratu-pony-lations,_fillies!'_S4E08.png Rarity_'...it's_everypony_for_herself_in_this_town!'_S4E08.png Rarity_leaves_the_room_S4E08.png Rarity's_friends_continue_their_work_S4E08.png Moon_in_the_sky_S4E08.png Finishing_the_dress_S4E08.png Rarity's_friends_around_a_dressed_mannequin_S4E08.png Rarity_runs_with_her_new_clothing_line_S4E08.png Rarity_in_a_hurry_S4E08.png Twilight_'You're_welcome!'_S4E08.png |-| 9 = Показ платьев ---- Prim_and_Suri_on_the_runway_S4E08.png Ponies_wearing_dresses_S4E08.png Prim_'So_original!'_S4E08.png Prim_and_Suri_shake_hooves_S4E08.png Suri_walking_to_backstage_with_Coco_S4E08.png Prim_'...with_her_brand_new_line'_S4E08.png Prim_'And_I_mean...'_S4E08.png Spotlight_shines_onto_the_stage_curtain_S4E08.png Pony_wearing_Hotel_Chic_dress_S4E08.png Hotel_Chic_hat_S4E08.png Hotel_keys_S4E08.png Necklace_S4E08.png Hoity_Toity,_Sapphire_Shores_and_Photo_Finish_amazed_S4E08.png Hoity_Toity,_Sapphire_Shores_and_Photo_Finish_clapping_their_hooves_S4E08.png Pony_walking_on_runway_S4E08.png The_audience_amazed_S4E08.png Ponies_showing_off_the_Hotel_Chic_dresses_S4E08.png Rarity_'They're_liking_it!'_S4E08.png Rarity_'Oh,_I_can't_wait_to_celebrate_with...'_S4E08.png Rarity_worried_S4E08.png Rarity's_friends_not_present_S4E08.png Rarity_'My_friends'_S4E08.png Rarity_'What_have_I_done'_S4E08.png Rarity_feels_depressed_again_S4E08.png |-| 10 = Чувство сожаления ---- Prim pointing towards the audience S4E08.png Rarity sad S4E08.png Rainbow glow on a rope S4E08.png Rainbow glow on Rarity's iris S4E08.png Prim sees Rarity running away S4E08.png Rarity pushes a pony away S4E08.png Rarity leaves the stage S4E08.png Prim 'This is unheard of!' S4E08.png Rarity_runs_back_to_the_hotel_S4E08.png Bellhop_talking_to_Rarity_S4E08.png Rarity_'I_have_to_find_my_friends!'_S4E08.png Bellhop_tells_Rarity_about_her_friends_S4E08.png Rarity_'Back_to_Ponyville,_I_imagine'_S4E08.png Bellhop_sees_Rarity_running_away_S4E08.png Rarity_giving_her_gems_to_the_bellhop_S4E08.png Bellhop_receives_gems_S4E08.png Rain_pouring_S4E08.png Rarity_walking_on_Manehattan_depressed_S4E08.png Rarity_sees_her_reflection_in_a_puddle_of_water_S4E08.png Businesspony_running_in_the_streets_S4E08.png Rarity_looking_down_S4E08.png Rarity_singing_the_reprise_S4E08.png Rarity_looking_at_the_mannequin_S4E08.png Rarity_looking_at_her_reflection_in_the_window_S4E08.png Main_cast_around_a_mannequin_S4E08.png Rarity_'...but_a_hard_time'_S4E08.png Alone_Rarity_stands_S4E08.png |-| 11 = Воссоединение ---- Receptionist_doing_her_work_S4E08.png Rarity_'I_need_a_moment_with_Prim_Hemline'_S4E08.png Rarity_'...I_just_wanted_to_thank_her_first...'_S4E08.png Rarity_sees_Suri_and_Coco_S4E08.png Suri_'She's_pretty_furious'_S4E08.png Rarity's_friends_coming_back_for_Rarity_S4E08.png Rarity_'There_you_all_are!'_S4E08.png Twilight_explains_why_they_weren't_able_to_attend_the_show_S4E08.png Twilight_'Suri_told_us_you_lost'_S4E08.png Coco_with_her_ears_down_S4E08.png Rarity_'I_lost'_S4E08.png Rarity_'I_don't_even_care'_S4E08.png Rarity_'I'm_just_happy_you're_all_still_here'_S4E08.png Rarity_'...of_your_friendship_the_way_I_did'_S4E08.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Fluttershy_listening_to_Rarity_S4E08.png Applejack_'Yeah,_you_were_pretty_rotten'_S4E08.png Rainbow_'I_know_your_thing_is_honesty...'_S4E08.png Rainbow_'...but_come_on!'_S4E08.png Twilight_'...we_may_not_have_seen_you_at_your_best'_S4E08.png Group_hug_S4E08.png Rarity_happy_S4E08.png The_main_cast_walking_together_S4E08.png Rarity_'Hope_you're_all_available...'_S4E08.png Main_cast_excited_S4E08.png Suri_'And_that_is_how_it's_done'_S4E08.png Suri_'...wanted_her_to_find_out_the_truth_now'_S4E08.png Coco_looking_down_S4E08.png Stage_actress_singing_S4E08.png Stage_actors_during_the_end_of_the_play_S4E08.png Mane_6_stomping_their_hooves_S4E08.png Applejack,_Rainbow_and_Pinkie_stomping_their_hooves_S4E08.png Applejack_'That_was_even_better_than_I_imagined!'_S4E08.png Rainbow_'I_loved_it!'_S4E08.png Main_cast_looks_up_towards_Rainbow_Dash_S4E08.png Rainbow_'It_was_a'ight'_S4E08.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Applejack_laughing_S4E08.png Twilight_'...to_do_an_extra_performance_just_for_us'_S4E08.png Rarity_'I_offered_to_make_all_the_costumes...'_S4E08.png Fluttershy_'Um,_here_in_Manehattan'_S4E08.png Rarity_'It_will_keep_me_away...'_S4E08.png Rarity_'But_I_so_wanted_you_to_see_this_show!'_S4E08.png Applejack_'We're_happy_for_you,_Rarity'_S4E08.png Coco_comes_into_the_theatre_S4E08.png Main_cast_sees_Coco_S4E08.png Coco_reaching_into_her_saddlebag_S4E08.png Coco_presents_a_trophy_to_Rarity_S4E08.png Rarity_looks_at_the_trophy_S4E08.png Rarity_'With_my_name_on_it!'_S4E08.png Rarity_'But_I_thought_I_lost!'_S4E08.png Coco_'You_won'_S4E08.png Rarity_grabs_her_trophy_S4E08.png Coco_'...and_first_place_would_go_to_her'_S4E08.png Rainbow,_Applejack_and_Pinkie_shocked_S4E08.png Coco_'I_lied_too'_S4E08.png Coco_'I_started_to_believe_that_it_really_is...'_S4E08.png Coco_'...and_how_generous_they_were...'_S4E08.png Coco_talking_to_the_main_cast_S4E08.png Coco's_face_S4E08.png Coco_pulls_a_box_out_of_her_saddlebag_S4E08.png Rarity_being_given_the_box_S4E08.png Rarity_'...now_that_you're_no_longer...'_S4E08.png Coco_nods_her_head_S4E08.png Rarity_'How_would_you_like_to_work...'_S4E08.png Coco_smiling_S4E08.png |-| 12 = Эпилог ---- Main_cast_and_Coco_waving_at_each_other_S4E08.png Leaving_Manehattan_S4E08.png Rarity_writing_on_the_journal_S4E08.png Rarity_levitating_the_box_S4E08.png Rarity_puts_her_box_on_the_journal_S4E08.png Rarity_looks_at_a_spool_of_rainbow-colored_thread_S4E08.png Rarity_smiling_while_levitating_the_thread_S4E08.png Spool_of_thread_S4E08.png Rarity_walking_away_S4E08.png Spool_of_threads_with_colors_S4E08.png Spool_of_thread_glowing_S4E08.png |-| Реклама= Реклама ---- Rarity_Takes_Manehattan_promotional.png Rarity_Takes_Manehattan_promo_Entertainment_Weekly.jpg Rarity_Takes_Manehattan_promo_Grumpy_Cat.png en:Rarity Takes Manehattan/Gallery es:Rarity Takes Manehattan/Galería Категория:Галереи эпизодов четвёртого сезона